twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mandaryna
Mandaryna, właśc. Marta Katarzyna Wiśniewska z domu Mandrykiewicz (ur. 12 marca 1978 w Łodzi) – polska tancerka, instruktorka tańca, wokalistka, choreografka i aktorka. Zaczęła karierę jako tancerka i choreografka Ich Troje oraz partnerka lidera zespołu, Michała Wiśniewskiego. W 2004 zadebiutowała jako wokalistka, wydając singiel „Here I Go Again” (cover piosenki Whitesnake). Jej pierwsze dwa albumy studyjne, Mandaryna.com (2004) i Mandarynkowy sen (2005), odniosły sukces, a utwór „Ev'ry Night” (pierwszy singiel promujący Mandarynkowy sen) stał się przebojem. Wykonanie piosenki podczas festiwalu sopockiego w 2005 wywołało poruszenie w mediach i zarzucenie artystce braku umiejętności wokalnych. W 2006 prowadziła swój program Let's Dance, czyli zrobię dla was wszystko. W 2007 otworzyła szkołę tańca Mandaryna Dance Studio. W 2009 ukazał się jej trzeci album studyjny, zatytułowany AOK. W 2013 ogłosiła koniec kariery muzycznej. Na początku 2018 zapowiedziała powrót do koncertowania. Życiorys 1978–2003: Wczesne życie, Ich Troje i Jestem jaki jestem Będąc uczennicą trzeciej klasy szkoły podstawowej, wstąpiła do zespołu dziecięcego Krajki, w którym tańczyła przez siedem lat. W 1996 zdobyła mistrzostwo Polski w tańcu hip-hop jako członkini zespołu tanecznego 7 coma 7. Następnie była częścią zespołu Imago. Ukończyła policealne studium zawodowe Szkołę Projektowania i Reklamy na Wydziale Aktorskim przy Wyższej Szkole Sztuki i Projektowania w Łodzi. Z wykształcenia jest animatorem kultury. Uczęszczała również do Szkoły Aktorskiej Haliny i Jana Machulskich w Warszawie. Brała lekcje śpiewu u Elżbiety Zapendowskiej. Na początku XXI wieku nawiązała współpracę z zespołem Ich Troje jako tancerka, a później również choreografka, doskonaliła swoje umiejętności w szkole kaskaderskiej i podczas zajęć z akrobatyki. W 2000 rozpoczęła tworzenie własnego zespołu tanecznego. Początkowo rozbudowywała skład tańczący w Ich Troje, później zdecydowała się na zorganizowanie castingu i przyjęcie do zespołu kilkunastu nowych osób oraz zaangażowanie ich do projektów innych niż Ich Troje. W 2003 zawarła związek małżeński z Michałem Wiśniewskim, u boku którego zaczęła występować w reality show TVN Jestem jaki jestem, inspirowanym amerykańskim The Osbournes. 2003–05: Mandaryna.com W ramach programu Jestem jaki jestem nagrała i zaśpiewała dla męża dwa utwory: „Stand by Your Man” oraz „Śliczny obcy pan”. Nagrania skłoniły ją do rozpoczęcia kariery muzycznej, do której zaczęła się przygotowywać zimą 2003. Przybrała wówczas pseudonim Mandaryna, nawiązujący do jej nazwiska rodowego. 21 czerwca 2004 w czasopiśmie „Naj” ukazał się minialbum, zatytułowany Mandaryna, na którym znalazło się pięć utworów: „Jesteś, ale Cię nie ma”, „Idę przez deszcz”, „Jungle Mix”, „Wystarczysz Ty” (utwór w wykonaniu Michała Wiśniewskiego) oraz tanecznej wersji utworu „Summertime” Matthiasa Reima. Minialbum został sprzedany w nakładzie 200 tys. egzemplarzy. Przy pracy nad debiutanckim singlem Wiśniewska podjęła się współpracy z, poznanym w trakcie nagrywania Jestem jaki jestem, niemieckim zespołem Groove Coverage. Efektem był solowy cover piosenki Whitesnake – „Here I Go Again”, który 15 lipca został wydany jako singiel. 9 sierpnia premierę miał jej debiutancki album studyjny, zatytułowany Mandaryna.com, promowany przez sieć sklepów Orsay i Radio Eska. Za produkcję płyty odpowiadał Groove Coverage oraz inni niemieccy producenci – Harald Reitinger, Ulrich Fischer i Axel Konrad. Utrzymany w gatunkach dance oraz pop krążek osiągnął sukces komercyjny, docierając do ósmej pozycji notowania sprzedaży albumów w Polsce oraz pokrywając się złotem za sprzedaż ponad 35 tys. kopii. Była to dziesiąta najchętniej kupowana płyta w 2004 w Polsce. Umożliwiło to Mandarynie występ na festiwalu TOPtrendy 2005 jako jednej z artystów, którzy sprzedali w 2004 najwięcej albumów. Drugim singlem jesienią został utwór „L'Été indien” z repertuaru Joe Dassina. W październiku 2004 album Mandaryna.com ukazał się w Niemczech i Austrii. Na początku 2005 singiel „Here I Go Again” został wydany w Hiszpanii, Bułgarii, Czechach, Niemczech i Austrii, gdzie dotarł na pierwsze miejsce listy przebojów. 2005: Mandarynkowy sen, Sopot Festival 2005 15 lipca 2005 premierę miał pierwszy singiel zapowiadający nowy album Mandaryny – „Ev'ry Night”. Teledysk do piosenki nakręcono w Chorwacji, a sam utwór zgłoszono jako propozycję do konkursu Sopot Festival 2005. Promowany przez singiel album studyjny, zatytułowany Mandarynkowy sen, ukazał się 22 sierpnia i dwa tygodnie po premierze znalazł się na szczycie notowania sprzedaży albumów w Polsce, utrzymując się na pierwszym miejscu przez kolejne dwa tygodnie. Jak w przypadku debiutanckiego albumu, produkcją materiału zajął się Harald Reitinger. W sierpniu 2005 Mandarynkowy Sen wydano w Stanach Zjednoczonych, we wrześniu w Indonezji, w październiku we Włoszech, a w grudniu w Austrii i Niemczech. Na kilka dni przed festiwalem do sieci wyciekło amatorskie nagranie kompromitujące wokalistkę udostępnione przez jednego z jej współpracowników. Wiśniewska zdecydowała się wówczas na występ bez użycia playbacku. 3 września wystąpiła w koncercie Sopot Festival 2005. Choć jej występ, a zwłaszcza warunki wokalne, spotkał się z dezaprobatą jury, piosenkarka zdobyła drugie miejsce w głosowaniu widzów o Słowika Publiczności, uzyskując 16% głosów. Jako drugi singiel jesienią wybrano cover piosenki Bon Jovi – „You Give Love a Bad Name”. Trzecim i ostatnim singlem zostało wykonanie „A Spaceman Came Travelling” z repertuaru Chrisa de Burgha, wydane w okresie świątecznym. Dzięki wysokiej sprzedaży albumu (krążek był szóstym najchętniej kupowanym albumem w Polsce w 2005) Mandaryna powróciła na festiwal TOPtrendy w 2006. Od 2006: Mandaryna Dance Studio, AOK, zapowiedzi czwartego albumu, zakończenie kariery muzycznej W 2006 zakończyła współpracę z wytwórnią Universal Music Polska i podpisała kontrakt z firmą Promotion House, założoną przez jej menedżerkę, Katarzynę Kanclerz. Ostatnim wspólnym projektem Mandaryny i Universal Music Polska było wydanie kompilacji The Best of Mandaryna. W tym samym roku wzięła udział w koncercie dla Varius Manx, zorganizowanym i emitowanym przez Polsat. 20 i 27 sierpnia telewizja Polsat wyemitowała dwa pilotażowe odcinki jej programu Let’s Dance, czyli zrobię dla was wszystko. W jednym z nich wystąpiła posłanka Renata Beger, jednak dalszej produkcji programu zaprzestano z powodu niskiej oglądalności. Na 2007 Mandaryna zaplanowała premierę nowego albumu. W marcu wystąpiła w serialu Polsatu Pierwsza miłość, w którym wcieliła się w rolę piosenkarki Rosy. W lipcu wydała singel „Heaven”, który został uznany za plagiat piosenki „Jump” Madonny. 14 września w Mińsku Mazowieckim otworzyła pierwszy oddział „Mandaryna Dance Studio”. Jesienią, razem z Beatą Tyszkiewicz, pojawiała się w cyklu Babiniec w programie TVN Rozmowy w toku. W październiku była gościem specjalnym w Big Brother 4.1. W tym samym czasie producent Marek Sośnicki popadł w konflikt z Mandaryną i Katarzyną Kanclerz, twierdząc, że nie zapłacono mu za skomponowanie nowych piosenek. Sprawa trafiła na drogę sądową. Na styczeń 2008 zaplanowano premierę trzeciego albumu studyjnego, roboczo zatytułowanego Third Time: Mandaryna4You. Mimo ujawnienia tytułów wszystkich utworów, wydawnictwo nigdy nie ukazało się na rynku. W tym samym roku Wiśniewska zainicjowała powstanie młodzieżowej formacji 2be3. W lipcu do stacji radiowych i telewizyjnych trafił wykonany przez grupę cover piosenki „Step By Step” zespołu New_Kids_on_the_Block New Kids On The Block. 1 grudnia Mandaryna zakończyła współpracę z Kanclerz. Jej trzeci i ostatni album studyjny AOK trafił do sprzedaży 7 sierpnia 2009. Krążek zawierał kompozycje Synth_pop electropopowe, inspirowane muzyką wykonawców takich jak Lady Gaga. Wydawnictwo stanowiło odstępstwo kompozycyjne od poprzednich albumów Mandaryny. Płytę promował singiel „Good_Dog,_Bad_Dog Good Dog, Bad Dog”. Choć album zdobył kilka nagród, nie osiągnął sukcesu komercyjnego i nie wszedł na listę sprzedaży w Polsce. W 2010 roku Mandaryna była jurorką drugiej edycji programu Viva Polska Hot or Not. Wystąpiła także w programie MTV Pudelek. 26 września 2010 w programie Dzień dobry TVN potwierdziła, że jej menedżerem został jej były mąż, Michał Wiśniewski. Poinformowała też, że powróciła do producenta jej pierwszych płyt, Haralda Reitingera. W grudniu Wiśniewski udostępnił wstępne demo, na którym zamieszczone zostały dwie piosenki, mające pojawić się na albumie. Płyta, wstępnie zatytułowana Sugar Sugar, miała pojawić się na rynku 14 lutego 2011. Równolegle, Wiśniewski potwierdził współpracę Mandaryny z DJ-em Bobo, co po latach zostało zdementowane przez wokalistkę. Do realizacji obu projektów nie doszło. Latem 2012 roku Mandaryna zaprezentowała utwór „Bring the Beat”, utrzymany w tanecznym stylu z elementami dubstepu. Singel był zapowiedzią jej czwartego albumu studyjnego. W styczniu 2013 na oficjalnym kanale Mandaryny w serwisie YouTube opublikowany został teledysk do piosenki. W październiku 2013 roku piosenkarka ogłosiła koniec kariery muzycznej z uwagi na otwieranie nowych szkół tańca „Mandaryna Dance Studio”. Od 2018: Powrót muzyczny Na początku 2018 ogłosiła powrót do koncertowania. 27 stycznia wystąpiła w klubie HAH we Wrocławiu. 28 lipca wystąpiła jako gość specjalny na XXIII Ogólnopolskim Festiwalu Muzyki Tanecznej w Ostródzie, transmitowanym przez telewizję Polo TV. W sierpniu 2018 zapowiedziała wydanie nowego singla wraz z klipem– piosenka „Not Perfect” ukazała się premierowo 27 sierpnia 2018 w programie TVP2 Pytanie na śniadanie. Życie prywatne Jest córką Wiesławy i Romana Mandrykiewiczów. Ma siostrę, Małgorzatę (ur. 1985). W latach 2002–2006 była drugą żoną Michała Wiśniewskiego. Ma z nim dwoje dzieci, syna Xaviera Michała (ur. 24 czerwca 2002) i córkę Fabienne Martę (ur. 21 sierpnia 2003). Para pobrała się 11 lutego 2002, a 10 grudnia 2003 wzięła ślub kościelny w Kirunie na północy Szwecji. Ceremonię transmitowała na żywo stacja TVN. Rozwiedli się 18 kwietnia 2006. Od 2007 do listopada 2009 była związana z Michałem Szatkowskim, później z fotografem, Wojciechem Bąkiewiczem (2010-2015). Od 2017 jest związana z prawnikiem Pawłem Wójcikiem. Dyskografia *''Mandaryna.com'' (2004) *''Mandarynkowy sen'' (2005) *''AOK'' (2009) Programy telewizyjne *2003: Jestem jaki jestem, TVN *2004: Bar, TV 4 (gościnnie) *2004, 2005, 2007, 2009, 2018: Kuba Wojewódzki ''(gościnnie) *2006: ''Let’s Dance, czyli zrobię dla was wszystko, Polsat *2006, 2010: Co za tydzień, TVN (gościnnie) *2007: Uwaga! Kulisy sławy, TVN (gościnnie) *2007: Clever – widzisz i wiesz, TVN (gościnnie) *2007: Rozmowy w toku, TVN *2007: Big Brother 4.1, TV 4 (gościnnie) *2009: Jazda figurowa, TV 4 (gościnnie) *2009: Fort Boyard, TVP2 (gościnnie) *2009: Wstawaj! Gramy!, Polsat (gościnnie) *2009: Na zdrowie, Polsat (gościnnie) *2009, 2010, 2018: Pytanie na śniadanie, TVP2 (gościnnie) *2004, 2005, 2009, 2010, 2018:Dzień dobry TVN (gościnnie) *2010: Opowiedz nam swoją historię, TVP2 (gościnnie) *2010: Kobieta Café, Polsat Café (gościnnie) *2010: Viva Spot Ekstra, Viva Polska (gościnnie) *2010: Hot or Not, Viva Polska *2010: MTV Pudelek, MTV Polska *2010: Viva Spot, Viva Polska (gościnnie) *2011: 100 klipów, które wstrząsnęło Vivą, Viva Polska *2011: MTV Plotek, MTV Polska *2018: Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo, Polsat (gościnnie) Filmografia *2001: Cisza *2002: Gwiazdor – jako ona sama *2003-2004: Na Wspólnej – jako Kasia Sarnecka *2006-2007: Pierwsza miłość – jako Rosa *2007: Kryminalni– jako Justyna Walczak Nagrody, wyróżnienia i nominacje *2004: Press – Najczęściej pojawiająca się osoba na okładkach gazet *2004: Yach Film – Cytryna, czyli najgorszy teledysk roku dla „Here I Go Again” (II miejsce) *2005: Mikrofon Popcornu – Artystka Roku (III miejsce) *2005: Bravoora – Artystka Roku (II miejsce) *2005: Bisery – Baty Bis Polskiego Radia, czyli najgorsze wydarzenie muzyczne roku (nominacja) *2005: Sopot Festival – Słowik Publiczności (II miejsce) *2005: Sopot Festival – Bursztynowy Słowik (nominacja) *2005: Świry – Hit Roku dla „E'vry Night” (III miejsce) *2005: Świry – Artysta Estradowy (IV miejsce) *2005: Róże Galii– Piękne Debiuty (nominacja) *2005: Rewii: Pozytywny bohater Rewii *2005: Eska Music Award – Artystka Roku Polska *2005: Jetix Kids Awards – Artystka Roku *2006: Mikrofony Popcornu – Artystka Roku Polska (III miejsce) *2006: Mikrofony Popcornu – Hit Roku Polska dla „Ev'ry Night" *2006: Bravoora – Artystka Roku (IX miejsce) *2006: Świry – Artysta Estradowy (nominacja) *2007: Świry – Artysta Estradowy (III miejsce) *2008: Najseksowniejsza Polka miesięcznika CKM (nominacja) *2008: Przyznaje się pomagam sobie i innym (wygrana) *2009: Steve Music Awards – najlepszy teledysk „Good dog bad dog” (nominacja) *2009: Mikrofony Popcornu – Wokalistka Roku Polska (nominacja) *2009: Korony 2009 Powrót Roku (wygrana) *2009: Korony 2009 Teledysk Roku (II miejsce) *2010: Viva Comet Award – Image roku (Klejnot Kapina Lansa)(nominacja) *2010: PAM London Awards – Piosenka roku (nominacja) *2010: PAM London Awards – Ulubieniec Publiczności (nominacja) *2010: PAM London Awards – Album roku dance/house/electro (wygrana) *2010: Wykonawca Dekady (XI miejsce) *2010: Polski Hit Dekady dla „Ev'ry Night” (VIII miejsce) *2010: Polski Hit Dekady dla „Here I Go Again” (IX miejsce) *2010: Polski Hit Dekady dla „Good Dog, Bad Dog” (XXIX miejsce) *2010: Nagroda telewizji iTV *2018: Party - Polski Hit Jesień 2018 - "Not Perfect" (III miejsce) *2018: Luvpop Awards 2018 - Artysta Roku - Polska - (nominacja) *2018: Luvpop Awards 2018 - Piosenka Roku "Not Perfect" - Polska - (nominacja ) Zobacz też *Honorata Skarbek Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Goście specjalni